ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Races 'Humans' Humans are a race of wizards, They are known for their great stamina and their capability of using magic. Defined mostly by their wealth and by their compassion toward other races. Demons Demons are beings able to manipulate Curse and were most of them created artifcially by a dark wizard who attempted to create superior demons called Etherious in order to kill himself. Demi Demons Demi Demons are an artificial race; they're created by an painful process not many humans can survive; in some cases the process is reversible but in most they aren't. Created by injecting Demon Particles into the bloodstream of a human. For a select few, a person can become a half demon from naturally absorbing these particles through takeover magic. Demi-Demons use both curses and magics, being a coalescence of both human and demon their stats are equally distributed. Demi God The offspring of the Divine and the strongest race when it comes to magic. Demi-Gods are a race of wizards, although their divine blood provides them amazing magic capacity along with a great amount health their actual energy is dramatically low. Demi Dragons Also called Draconians these beings are said to hold the very blood and powers of Dragons and are said to originate from the Kingdom of Dragnof. Demi-Dragons are one of the rarest race that exist in this world, their solid scales provide them with high defense along high stamina, plus their dragon side provides them a immense magic capacity. This race dislikes it's human side can not learn anything other than dragon slaying magic. Demi Etherious Only a few of them still exist at the date of today, they were originally human turned into demon after dying. Being half of an human and an etherious granted them the capacity to shift their appearence to or use or their magics or their curses. Demi Titans Half Titans are one of the most powerful races, created to slay beings stronger than Gods! Armed with both Magic and Curse they are a force to be reckoned with. Demi-Titans is the rarest of all known races. Demi Angel Said to be created by the Gods to protect themself, it is a false belief. They were created by an extinct race that the name was forgotten in time. Their role, to guide the gods of creation and destruction. Demi Creature Some says that they are the result of a demi etherious and a demi god giving birth to a children, although it's not clear what their origin is, they have shown similarity with mythical creatures, born with the power to slay them. Known variants: # Demi Werewolf # Demi Chimera # Demi Gargoyle # Demi Nymph (Tree Nymph) # Demi Dryad (Water Nymh) # Demi Slime # Demi Lunar Fox # Demi Vampire # Demi Chain # Demi Shade # Demi Arcane # Demi Falero (Moon Nymph) # Demi Nothing # Demi Werewolf Chimera # Demi Harpy # Demi Anthousai (Flowers Nymph) # Demi Mimallones (Music Nymph) # Demi Sidus (Seasonal Nymph) # Demi Meamet (Metal Nymph) # Demi Elf # Elf # High Elf # Night Elf # Dark Elf # Sylvan Elf # Snow Elf # Light Elf # Demi Dragon # Demi Gargoyle # Demi Blaze # Demi God # Demi Phoenix # Demi Titan # Demi Mutant # Demi Eliatrope # Demi Shade Demi Dinosaur An extinct race, it is believed by some people that this race is the one who caused the extinction of dinosaur. The only real information we have got about them is that their power were very similar to the one of the One Magic. Demi Phoenix Some stories say that they were normal persons until one day they die and reborn from their ashes. Although it is not clear what their origin is, what we do know is that seeing one of them is a extremely rare sight since they all became ermits. 'Exceed' A Race of cats that were given the capacity of thinking, speaking and flying. Their entire race was almost extinct during the invasion of Edolas and they are now living on Earth Land. 'Humanoid Demon Dragon' The result of one person being born with 3 races. It is said that only one of those exist and that his power is mind blowing. We know that he is alive but where could he be, that question has still not been answered up to that day. 'Supreme Being' A being with perfect control over a specific power such as Magics, Curses and Blessings. His powers were given by The Supreme Being. 'The Supreme Being' The creator of the entire cosmos, from the universes to the living being. His power is limitless and nothing can stand against it. 'God' Divine beings born to destroy and create worlds in order to keep a balance in the universes. 'Etherious' Major Demons created by an overpowered immortal Dark Wizard in order to destroy himself. 'Mythical Creature' Creatures with unbelievable powers that are so rare to encounter that people consider them as legends or as a myth, the truth is they exist but they have all been laying dormant for millions of years waiting the one they do consider as the chosen one. Demi Mythical Creature Humans that contain half the blood of a mythical creature with unbelievable powers. Most of these end up being half breeds of genetic altering or accidental creation so they are looked down upon though being such a rare cross species. 'Titan' Massive giants with overwielming powers that can collapse continents, they were all created by Chronos in order to destroy the gods. 'Phoenix' An elemental bird capable to reborn from its ashes, they have gone missing for ages and were never seen since that very day. 'Dinosaur' A dangerous extinct race of gigantic lizards that were ruling the world millions of years ago. 'Mutant' Confirmed as the world oldest living creatures, they were livlng during the Carboniferous period, period where the biggest creatures were living. They were so powerful and primitive that they ended up erasing their own species along with turning the entire world in a field of magma and destruction. 'Demi Mutant' Nobody knows their origin, were they a mix of human and mutant or where they the mixture of something else, nobody will ever know since there is none left alive to answer to this question. 'Angel' Holy beings believed to be created by gods to advise and supervise humans. 'Archangel' Divine beings believed to be created by gods to advise and supervise them. 'Reyza' A Supreme Being that gains control over multiple different powers turning himself a sort of 'alpha'. 'Dragon' Extremely powerful creatures, so powerful that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them. 'Machias' Humanoid Machines capable to adapt to all three form of powers. 'Monster' Creatures born from magic, they are for most of them malicious and attack villages, a good exemple of one of them is the Vulcan who is a demonic gorilla-like monster that use possession magic. 'Demi Monster' It's said that if an extremely powerful witch cast a curse on a woman her children has a chance to be born half human and half monster, those childrens are granted incredible strength and incontrolable reactions which result in their family abandonning them in the wilderness in most case. 'Immortal' A person cursed by the gods themselves for breaking the laws of life, death, creation and destruction originally conceived by them. Although it's nearly impossible to provoke their wrath, as a matter of fact only a genius such as Zeref Dragneel was known and recognize capable of reviving a dead body. Now immortal those persons receive the curse of contradiction which grant them powers capable to kill on touch, sadly this power only is released when the caster starts feeling affection towards someone and will only be release to kill that person.